Surrounded in Smoke
by RiverLee
Summary: This is a warrior story with a twist. These warriors are wolves. Read and review. Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

Hey

Hey. Takin' a break with warrior cats and gonna work on a sequel about warrior wolves. Only four chapters. Sorry. It is a short story though. It might skip around a bit though but hope you like it. Please review or I won't finish.

Surrounded in Smoke

Prologue

It was a dark, starless night, even darker for Silverpelt was blanketed with smoke-like clouds. In the shadows of a clearing, five lurking figures crept out of the bushes, one of which rose its' massive dog-like head to taste the air. With a swish of its' tail, more of the dog-like creatures crept out of the shadows. Two of these creatures, one of which looked only ten moons old, walked around looking at their wounds.

"We will make our home in these woods," barked a large female with ice-blue eyes and also the leader of SmokePack. "Smoke Pack will not be driven out again!"

Howls of agreement spread like fire throughout the pack of wolves as they gathered around their leader, Silvermoon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

"Halt," barked Silvermoon as she lifted her head to taste the air.

"Two-legs. In the area," Redheart, deputy of SmokePack, implied then hesitantly added, "and they're heading towards the camp. Or they're already there!"

As the patrol raced closer to the camp, Silvermoon heard the yelps of her pack, and something else. When she skidded to a halt outside the entrance to the camp she heard nothing but… "Gunshots!" she barked aloud and raced through the entrance tunnel toward her pack and the battle. When she arrived she saw blood-spattered dust but none of her warriors' bodies, only unmoving bodies of two Two-legs. As she went to move closer to one of the bodies, she heard a howl of sadness come from the healer's clearing. Out of the tunnel of brambles appeared Poppyleaf dragging a large, unmoving mass of brown fur. When she placed on the ground, she yelped to Silverpelt, "Larchseed is dead!" then buried her muzzle into the pelt of her lost mentor.

--

The next few moons were awful. The pack was continuously attacked by Two-legs, badgers and bears. Newleaf had begun, but there was no prey to be hunted for the pack.

One day, a limping Redheart collapsed in the center of the camp in a wheezing _huff_ and painfully yelped, "Two foxes… attack… pack… danger," then fell silent as Poppyleaf appeared with herbs for the pain in his leg. As Silvermoon emerged from the shadows of her den, reddish-brown muzzles emerged from the darkness of the entrance. The warriors who were strong enough to fight jumped on the foxes, growling and bearing their fangs. The foxes shook them off as though they were bothersome snowflakes on their pelts'.

Five heartbeats later, the foxes cornered Silvermoon in her den. As soon as that happened, two warriors of MistPack materialized from the darkness and chased off the foxes.

"Silvermoon, we have come to escort your Pack back to the mountains," a young gray wolf barked.

"Your offer is generous, but this is our home now. Tell Longmoon that we will not return until Darkmoon has been killed," Silvermoon growled before tending to her wounds.

"We know Darkmoon was horrible to you, but you should know that he and his Pack hunt in your territory in your absence," an older warrior reasoned.

"Hunting in _my_ territory they will do no more. My Pack will travel back to the mountains with you."

"When should we leave?"

After a moment of hesitation Silvermoon answered, "At dawn."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Chapter Two

For the next half-moon, the pack had left the forest and returned to the mountains. The pack was so weak when they left the forest, they half-starved on the journey home.

When they returned to their territory, they found scent of a FogPack hunting patrol in the air. Even after the long journey home, they had refreshed energy to gain back their territory. After thanking the two MistPack warriors, Silvermoon led her pack back to their old, blood-stained, in-need-of-work camp.

--

By the full moon SmokePack was twice as strong as ever. At the Gathering, FogPack was surprised that SmokePack had returned. The warriors yowled and jeered as SmokePack past, but they held their heads high. As Silvermoon leaped onto Grand Rock the jeers died and the Gathering started.

"Wolves of all packs, I have news to tell," howled Silvermoon, addressing the packs below. "It has been nearly five moons since FogPack chased us out of our territory in a bloody battle. Before two warriors from MistPack came to find us, we were attacked by bears, foxes and Two-legs, while Larchseed died from a Two-leg wound."

As she continued to tell her story, more and more of Mist and SteamPacks' warriors surrounded SmokePack and dared FogPack to come closer.

**Sorry the chapters are so short but the next one will be longer. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 3

Last chapie, this one will be longer

**Last chapie, this one will be longer.**

Chapter Three

At the new moon, the yips and yaps of SmokePacks' pups quieted. Moments later a queen appeared at the entrance of the nursery howling, "FogPack stole my pups!! And by the looks of it, it was Shallowheart!!" the queen continued to howl aloud until Poppyleaf gave her poppy seeds to calm her anxiety. As soon as the episode was over, Silvermoon yowled out orders to the camp.

"Redheart, gather a few warriors and go after Shallowheart. Find the pups and return to camp. Owlclaw, go along the MistPack border, find a patrol and convince them to follow you to FogPack's territory. This time they will be driven out!"

The camp bustled with activity until Silvermoon left with another patrol. As they raced through the mountain grass, they grew closer to FogPack territory and the stolen pups. When they arrived at the FogPack camp, a strong reek of blood poured out of the entrance, making it easy to find. The Patrol burst through the tunnel to see warriors being thrown around like rag-dolls, queens protecting the elders protecting the pups and Darkmoon swatting away any warrior in his path. Then, from behind, Redheart lept onto his back and started clawing out tufts of fur.

Silvermoon raced to help, but claws sharp as thorns dug into her hind leg. She changed position so fast that her attacker became unbalanced; giving her the chance to claw at his eyes, sending him howling through the bushes, blood streaming out behind him. The gash in her leg bled heavily, but she limped to the place she last saw Darkmoon. When she found him, she expected to see a dead body, but saw one she wasn't expecting. When she arrived at the blood stained ground, she saw a dark brown body lying, unmoving, in the dust. All around her the battle became an extinguished fire as FogPack laid their eyes on their dead leader's body.

"Redheart?" Silvermoon gasped, "Where is Redheart?"

The crowd parted to reveal a red wolf's bloody, dusty body lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Redheart?" Silvermoon wondered aloud, limping slowly toward her deputy and mate. As she got closer she noticed the faint rise and fall of his flank.

"Is… Darkmoon…," with his voice faltering he added, "dead?"

"Yes Redheart. Yes, he's dead. Can you get up?"

"No. I… I don't think…," his voice trailed and his eyes closed.

"Silvermoon?" Owlclaw walked cautiously up to his leader.

"Yes Owlclaw, what is it?"

"How will we bring three pups and our injured warriors back to SmokePack territory?"

"I… I don't know," she admitted in defeat.

A young warrior from FogPack walked up to them and barked, "Thank you for ridding our pack of Darkmoon. If there is anything we could do…?

"Actually, we need help bringing our injured warriors home," Silvermoon interrupted.

"Very well."

The SmokePack warriors returned to their territory bearing the news of the victory against Darkmoon.

This story will continue to be passed down to younger generations of warriors all around. May StarPack light your path.


End file.
